Overpowered Young One:The Reawakening
by Gorchanstruck
Summary: This story can redescribed in a few words and a simple statement: Confusing, Exceptional, Epic, Thought Provoking, and a missing cooke jar. Don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to and when you get an answer don't blame the person who answered the question. Rated T for cussing, Rewrite to Overpowered Young One, Slight crack with plot and OP Tatsumi. Akame as pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the rewrite, All this will really be is the previous chapters edited to how I want them to be but I say that when in reality I will change more so I recommend just read it for purposes anyways.**

 **teigu**

 _thoughts_

"speech"

Tatsumi-

It was a hot summer day for most people even though a long time ago I stopped feeling temperature as much as I should. I had decided to take a walk and clear my mind seeing as though nothing can really touch me. Yeah i'm kinda confident but only because I know I can be. I've always been labeled as a prodigy even though my teacher says i'm crap at everything. I just have to keep training until i'm the best, probably a reference in there somewhere. My teacher(Kimiko) said we need to talk about something, I wonder if it's a new training regiment? Punching steel for days on end just isn't cutting it anymore. I went over to where my teacher was and waited for his response."Tatsumi...our village is in financial trouble and we need you to go to the capital to make money for us. The capital is responsible for this so we will make them pay for it, find a job even you could do and when we have enough come right back."

I was...surprised to say the least, after all I was never allowed to leave the village alone. I was never really sure why but i never questioned it since my teacher said in the first place i'm not allowed to leave the village without him. Even then it's only to hunt and occasionally we'll go to the river and bring some water back. I shoved all those thoughts away as he continued to speak. "I have decided that you will be allowed to you your weapon...I'm sure you know this but...you will need it for what you will be doing because I know for a fact you'll be in some type of fighting, dang kids." He said but mumbling the last bit.

After hearing all this I was even more bewildered than the first time. I was always under no circumstances allowed to use it when anything other than training is involved. I could feel a smile creeping up on my face, the thought of fighting for real with it exhilarated me. I knew I should be concerned about it but the thought of just fighting someone else other than my teacher was a nice thought. "We also will have you travel alone for this adventure."

 **1 Hour later**

3rd person view-

Humph, what a way to go. Was all Kimiko thought before he died, you see the reason he gave for Tatsumi to leave was in reality...complete Bullshit. They had enough money for about 10 villages and had no reason to send him off. Well he had one reason and that was the only one he needed. Tatsumi had attracted attention he didn't even know about himself so the village had to pay certain people a large certain amount of money to get these people off of his back. Problem is some of them were just fight junkies and no amount of money would get rid of them.

So they usually let Tatsumi fight because but they knew his limits or at least the liked to think they knew them in some way. Because of this Tatsumi never lost but they knew this next would have died... is what they think would have happened but in reality he could have crushed this person under his boot like the rest so in reality, they all died for nothing. Is what you all currently think.

In reality this stopped him from starting a crusade against the forces of good with the single most deadly woman at the time on his arm. Sending the world in a endless war until his own son murdered him and his wife restoring peace before putting himself up for execution to get rid of the bloodline forever. Going as far as to kill all the woman he had been with personally and ending numerous powerful bloodlines.

After the danger beast king would have started another war against humanity but without their most powerful warrior they would all die or become slaves until he the king himself died of age. Since he had no successor all danger beast would murder all of humanity out of desire before finally killing each other for food, Hundreds of years would pass and the only remnants of life would be scarce plants which would die due to the asteroid heading toward the planet.

This history would never be seen because of the decision of the chief and the dedication of his villagers. The outcome of them sending Tatsumi of was arguably worse though, How stopping the world from ending was better that this can be answered in two ways, the simple facts or a story. But forget the story nobody has time for tha-what do you mean? Wait really? Alright nevermind we do have time...apparently. Now, how about we get on with it.

 **4 Days later**

Akame-

It was supposed to be a simple job, find the danger beast and kill it. What they failed to mention to tell was that it was an invisible Ultra-class that had the speed that was almost on par with herself. I finally was able to take it down before I realized it got a sizeable cut on my stomach with it claws.

Tatsumi-

 _Huh? I swear I heard a thud or something like that a little ways away._ I looked at the direction of the thud and decided to find out. _Time to find out I guess...I kinda just thought that_. I sprinted and it took me a couple seconds until i found a girl on the ground with a sheathed weapon next to her and proceeded to get distracted by her beauty and crash into a tree...then the next, and the next, and so on until I had cut down about 10 trees before realising what was happening. As I walked back to the girl I thought about why someone like her would be out here for. As I picked up the girl and the weapon I looked to the left of me and saw a cave. _It'll have to do I guess_. I walked over and set the girl down on some danger beasts pelts I…"found" earlier. I looked at her and saw she had a couple of cuts and bruises and then I realized she had a gash on her stomach. _Well i'm gonna get slapped or something after this...or kissed one of the two._ I lifted up her shirt and blushed a little, I then proceeded to clean her cuts and put some bandages and ointments on her bruises.

 **1 hour later**

Akame-

I woke up on something soft and I felt much better compared to when I fainted. I suddenly realized there was someone in the corner of the cave sleeping mumbling in his sleep. "no….don't take my pancakes...I put too much syrup on them...please noooo….". I stared at him for a few second before I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. _He didn't touch me...he must have healed me_. I noticed a few bandages on me and an especially large one on my stomach. _I know this guy saved me but I think I have to kill him since we're too close to the base._ I quickly put on my shirt and grabbed my sword pulling it out of it's sheath _._ I quickly slashed at him only to see his eyes quickly shot open and dodge where he ended up behind me. "Well don't you just have a fancy way of treating people who saved your life." All of a sudden i felt a hand on my neck and I couldn't move causing my body to fall to the floor. "W-why can't I move?"I asked. "I hit one of your pressure points causing you to go limp. Now that you're awake the torture can begin and i'm gonna get your friends next." He pulled out a knife and all I could think was how to get out of this or at least prevent my adopted family from being hurt. "No surprise it worked again but i'll give you props you were a little harder to read." I wondered what he meant by that. He put away the knife and picked me up bridal style along with my sword and started walking towards the base. "You're probably wondering how I know where you're friends are, It's simple really if you threaten someone a certain way they almost always look toward the direction of a loved one or friend." I widened my eyes realizing I vastly underestimated him. "What do you plan to do?" I asked. "I'm bringing you to your friends duh. What did you think I was gonna do kill them?" he asked. "..." was the only response I gave him for a few seconds. "You will most likely die so I advise you let me go and I will go alone." I said hoping he would leave. "Ah they can't be that bad after all...it's been awhile since i've gotten a good fight." As he said this I swore I could see him smirking.

 **10 minutes later**

Akame-

"Man those wires are a crappy defense system if I was trying to not get caught those would have been so easy to get around it's just sad. You know i'm helping you guys so you can improv-. Oh, looks like were here." I slightly turned my head to see our base but just as I was becoming relieved I saw a shiny glimpse on the top of the base. _**TFFFFFT**_. Was all I heard as a laser bullet passed us. "Snap you guys got a sniper that's cool, I'm gonna have to see her after this but she's wearing so much pink how does she expect not to be seen?" _How can see her? I myself can barely see her, just who is this guy_. As he looked at the sniper I wondered how this is gonna go. He set me down and walked over a few yards. "HEY! I'M TRYING TO GIVE SOMETHING YOU GUYS LOST BACK!" I looked over and saw Bulat along with Shelee and Leone rush towards him with killer intent while at the same time having Mine fire shots from the top of the base.

Tatsumi-

 _4v1...well 5 including that guy rushing around me probably going to go pick up that chick. Let's have some fun...crap I can't kill them. Meh i'll settle for wounding them but only have it temporary._ A guy in armor came at me trying to pierce me with a large spear which I grabbed and used to pull him closer using the momentum to bring him closer and kneeing him in the face effectively knocking him out and shattering his helmet in the process.

While the yellow haired chick stared in awe was a little more ballsy and immediately went in. While she lunged at me I slid under her and grabbed her ankle and lifting her into the air before throwing her into the ground creating a small crater and breaking a few bones and knocking her out rendering her immobile.

Just as I finished up I dodged a punch from behind and grabbed the fist effectively throwing the user in front of me several feet. Then lunging at her but immediately backing up nearly dodging a bullet from candy. I then sped in zigzag patterns at high speeds getting close to the yellow haired chick uppercutting her breaking her jaw in the process. I then threw a punch but realized she was more resistance to pain than I thought and met my punch...effectively shattering her hand and arm all the way up to her shoulder. Not being able to defend herself for a second I grabbed her and flipped her around a little before bringing her back onto my knee shattering her spine. The only reason I realized I could get away with doing this is because I realized she has a healing factor. Realizing there was still that guy trying to go get the chick I picked up the spear the feeling it's weight then immediately chucking it into the forest getting a scream and a thud from the guy. _Well I didn't kill him that's a plus, must've hit him somewhere that apprehended his movements_.

Dodging another bullet I remembered there was still the sniper and touched the armor making it a liquid type material running up my arm and then hardening to form a sniper rifle. Taking aim and shooting the sniper out of her hands and shooting her legs in the right spot so she couldn't use her legs but still make it possible for her to walk again with just removing the bullet and rest. _Well that was easy_. I looked around kinda sad as I had hoped for more. I looked back at the girl and realized she had slightly widened her eyes. "Did I go overboard?"

 **So yeah didn't change much except some scenes here and there, adding a couple scenes, some conversations but keep in mind everything I write has a purpose so do read carefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I plan to release a new chap every friday until I catch up with the current area in the story and then it might stall for a bit but remember do know I am not dead!**

 **Last Time-**

Dodging another bullet I remembered there was still the sniper and touched the armor making it a liquid type material running up my arm and then hardening to form a sniper rifle. Taking aim and shooting the sniper out of her hands and shooting her legs in the right spot so she couldn't use her legs but still make it possible for her to walk again with just removing the bullet and rest. _Well that was easy_. I looked around kinda sad as I had hoped for more. I looked back at the girl and realized she had slightly widened her eyes. "Did I go overboard?"

Najenda-

"When you return someone who will bring great change and great hope will be waiting there for you…" she recited for the 480th time in a row. She had been reciting this ever since the fortune teigu at the revolutionary army base said this to her. She didn't know what to expect whether it be wise old man or someone like bulat or just someone with a really powerful teigu.

"General are you okay?" asked one of the men in the cart with her. "Yes i'm fine, it's nothing too important." And that was the truth after all because while teigu were immensely powerful they have been known to be faulty at times. With one of the most famous being Murmasames poison failing to activate even though he cut his opponent which ended up being the cause for one of it's users death hundreds of years ago. "General were here." the same man said while saluting her. "Thank you for the ride i'll be fine from here on out." I said as I stepped out and looked towards our base. It was strange nobody came out to greet me as I arrived but it wasn't the first time something like this has happened.

As I walked towards the base I thought back on the old lady's words. _Could it be?_ I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts reminding myself that things can be wrong. As I walked in the base I could hear groans from the living room. _I guess i'll have to scold Lubbock and Leone again_. But then I realized that all the others were groaning as well. I walked in and saw my entire team in bandages except Mine who wasn't here.

I looked around and saw a kid on the couch reading a book with some medical equipment and a couple bloody rags. "Does somebody mind telling me what the hell happened and who that kid is?" I said looking around at them all. It immediately went quiet as everyone looked at me like I had just murdered their family and held a knife to there neck. "I don't mind explaining." Said the kid getting up putting his book down. "Let's start from the beginning shall we?" He said looking at me with a smirk. Something about him was just...off putting.

 **Flashback**

Tatsumi-

As I looked at her it was apparent she thought I was gonna kick the bucket. "You just have so much faith in me don't you?" I said looking at her. "Not really." she replied staring at me with those lifeless eyes. "It wasn't really a question…" I said in an almost drol tone. "But back to this issue at hand how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Beat them all so easily not to mention hitting Lubbock perfectly through the trees with that spear."

 _I feel like I should tell her I wung that last part...nah._ "Well they weren't exactly the most powerful people."

"But they weren't pushovers either."

 _That was true I could sense their power emanating off them almost as much as their killing intent. Not many people can sense the power inside people and when they can it definitely isn't as easy as I made it seem. But if the person's power is strong enough a semi-decent fighter could detect it easily. Good thing I can block it otherwise it wouldn't exactly be fun knowing that everyone around you is scared of you_. "Would you believe me if I said I was lucky?" I said as she stared me down like she was starving for 2 weeks and I was a full course buffet. "What I'm asking is simple how did you beat them?"

"By fighting"

"No how did you beat them by fighting."

"Using my hands and some maneuvers."

"Well how about this what technique did you use?"

"The one i'm best with"

"What's the one your best with?"

"The one I train with the most" She gave mean irritated look. "Fine we can talk about it later but right now my teammates need some medical attention as do I" she said with a hint a worry. "Alright fine i'll carry you all inside"

 **5 minutes later**

Tatsumi-

"There we go everyone is here and in some beds I set up" I said with a hint of pride. "What's that behind you?" She asked with confusion apparent in her voice as well as on her face. "Oh that's a sign that I hung up." She looked at me like I just grew a random limb.

"Really?" She asked. "Yeah what's wrong with it?" I asked since I thought it was a perfectly fine sign. "Good job Tatsumi, Keep up the good work but don't get cocky." She recited. "It's emotional support…" I said with sadness apparent in my voice. "Well just hurry up and patch us up." She said in a demanding tone. "Alright but we need to clean you up." I said with a little hint of a blush forming. "Alright start." She said unwavering. _Gotta admit she has some balls, if she were a guy I'd be jealous_.

I picked her up bridal style and proceeded to walk out of the room. "Where are we going?" She asked in curiosity. "To the bathroom duh, where did you think we were going? To a christmas party?" I asked. She widened her eyes putting 2 and 2 together. "I thought you meant with a wetted towel or something like that in the living room."

"Nah that's for those guys you need this bad though."

"Alright fine but don't look at me."

"I'm fine with that"

 **Flashback pause-**

Akame quickly coughed showing that she would rather I skip that scene. "Oh of course I'll skip that part. So as I was saying." Although I swear I could hear the muffled cries of sadness from men all over the world.

 **Flashback play-**

Tatsumi-

As I finished patching everyone up some pink haired chick woke up and Shot out of bed only to immediately recoil back into her bed. She immediately looked at me and began shouting complaints. "Did you touch me while I slept?! You better not have otherwise i'll kill you! And what's with this shitty medical healing whatcha-ma-call-it you did?! Nah, Definitely wasn't you after all an oaf like you is to stupid! I bet you don't even know what i'm saying!" She said in the most unbearable voice possible. Just then I had the best idea ever!

"I'm sorry I don't argue with idiots they will just lower me to their level then beat me with experience. Like seriously I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a statement smarter than what you just said. I mean I lost track of how many times you rolled your eyes, that saying, was you father and asshole and you're mother a fuckin ferris wheel? You know what? Keep rolling your eyes maybe you'll find a brain back there somewhere." In the distance you could hear the noise of an airhorn going going off.

I then proceeded to pick up her bed and take her to the roof as some green headed dude applauded me as I left and as I walked up the stairs and reached the roof I thought how nice it felt. But then she started talking again and I put her down and gave her a blanket and left her there. As I walked back down everyone was up and chatting but immediately shut up as I entered the room. I paid it no mind and continued to go back to my couch and read my book.

"Who are you?" Said some guy with some heart shape haircut getting smaller and smaller. **(If you go look at a photo of bulats hair it looks like hearts getting smaller and smaller)**

"Tatsumi."

"Why didn't you kill us?"

"I don't know."

"Your saying you just healed us just because you felt like it?"

"Are you complaining?" I said as I eyed him in a way that could make demons feel insignificant but in reality it was probably like a kitten glaring at a lion… If that kitten had a TANK!

"No but I am scared for what you are doing here." Everyone seemed to widen their eyes at that making it obvious he was a very strong person and didn't get scared easily.

"No reason just here to return that chick over there." I said inclining my head toward the black haired chick.

"That's it? Just helping somebody you don't know?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah that's about it, other than take down the capital I didn't really have plans." As I said this they seemed to straighten up. "In that case, do you wish to join us?" As I looked to see who said it I say the black haired chick. "We can offer you intel, pay you for completing missions, and help you take down the capital." She said with a slight desperation in her voice. "Sure" I said. "Why not, I mean we get to destroy the capital and I make some friends while doing it."

As I said this I could tell I just startled everyone in the room. "You're really going to join us? Just outright join us?" Said some green haired dude. "As I said why not." He seemed taken back by my words. "Well we have to inform boss first but I am positive she will say yes, welcome to the team!" He said.

"I'm Lubbock and that girl you've been with, her name is Akame. That beauty with that amazing rack is Leone-" No sooner did he finish that word did he have his head in a headlock while being noogied. "You wanna say that again lettuce head?" She said digging deeper into his skull. "N-no mam!" After that she put him down.

"You got something to say newbie?" She asked. I took one look at her chest and knew what to say. "Don't worry! When we destroy the capital well try to cure those tumors!" As I said this everyone went dead silent. Well shit dead silence was never a good thing. I immediately dodged a fist and heard a scream. "They're not tumors!" She said furious.

"Calm down Leone and by the way i'm Shelee." She said with a kindness angels would envy, well if they could envy. "And i'm Bulat!" He said as a glitter background erupted behind him as he said this. I get a bad feeling from this guy… "Oh and that chick you put on the roof is Mine." Akame said in her normal monotone voice. Leone immediately bust out laughing. "H-he did w-what?! HAHAHA!"

"Should I go get her?" I asked feeling dread.

"Nah leave her for now but in the meantime newbie go make food with Akame. We'll even let you decide what to make." I thought about it for a second and thought steak. "We'll have steak." As I said this Akame's eyes widened and had a glow to them. "Yes! How do want it?"

She asked me.

"Cooked"

"How do you want it cooked?"

"On a stove."

"No, how do you want it served?"

"On a plate."

She looked at me agitated and then went to what I assume is the kitchen and as she left I could feel Leone's weight on me. "Oh I can tell we'll get along just fine newbie." She said with a slight slur in her voice. "I should go help Akame...see ya." As I looked back at my newfound friends and grinned happy at my newfound home. _Guess I should go help Akame now._

 **Flashback end-**

Najenda-

"Quite a story young lad. I can tell you have potential defeating our entire team so easily. But I have to see it for myself to believe it. But until then you can stay with us or more precisely put we won't allow you to leave." I said looking at this kid with new interest. "Fine by me, I like it here and think it's cozy. Oh by the way the food should be done everyone."

I eyed him for a few seconds before leaving with everyone except him. I decided to leave him thinking he had some things to mull over until tomorrow. I grinned, _is he the one she described? Will he be our sav- no, everyone's savior?_ I looked back thinking what might happen in the months to follow may be new and enticing. And possibly confusing.

Tatsumi-

 _To think I came all this way just to get away from it all, Hey look at me now Dese. I avenged you didn't I...I killed them all...j-ju-just f-for you…_

The last thing heard from Tatsumi's room if you were really trying to listen was the soft crying of what sounded like just a child who didn't want to be alone anymore.

 **Far off in nowhere in particular-**

3rd person view-

It wasn't hard to be intimidated by a being such as a Legend-class Danger Beast, extremely rare and more deadly than an Ultra-class. Only known because of a certain generals expeditions and infinitely more powerful because of the one thing that sets them at the top that all of them share as a common trait: The ability to control a part of the world.

This power can vary indefinitely and can affect the personality of the creature itself. To be more narrowing in their ability this basically meant someone had complete control over an action, place, idea, or thing. Wind, War, Mind, Reality, Liquids, Religion, nothing was out of their control when it came to their abilities.

How long a war will last? Child's play. Manipulating reality so they weren't hit? The equivalent of breathing to them. Creating the actual deity from the religion they represent? As long as they were weaker than the creature it was entirely possible. SO one had to wonder, why weren't they the current rulers of the plant itself?

Well that was rather easy to answer actually, either they had gained enough intelligence to realize it wasn't worth it, they never had a chance to grow up or mature, they were killed at a young age due to their future power , or they actually killed themselves on accident. It was actually rather common, imagine being able to control fire as much as you want but fire could still hurt like it used to.

Anyways they were all recently murdered...yeah think about that. It was actually by just a boy no older than 12 at the time and he had single-handedly killed all of them and left them all to die. The boy who did this action was none other than Tatsumi himself.

He had killed all of them just for her…just to avenge her...

At least, he thought he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup I'm traveling and it's been all kinds of annoying to get internet, blegh. But Don't worry I have plot situated and a new beta! I introduce you to 'Bluexplosion'**

 **Yeah but he's been cool so far and kinda reminds me of myself.**

 **Writing, Weird voices, Place**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Tatsumi-**

 **Dreamland-**

"Oh yes it's so gooood! Yes right there. Aaaaahhhh...yeah. That massage feels good jelly guard.(Troll, you know what you were thinking) "Wake up Tatsumi."

"Huh?"

"It's time to get up."

"W-wait no!"

"GET UP!"

 **Reality-**

Akame-

I was shaking Tatsumi for a minute now and I was getting annoyed. "Wake up Tatsumi." I said to him but all I got was a mumble so I tried again.

"It's time to get up." I got a slightly louder mumble so at this point I was mad. "GET UP!" I screamed at him. His eyes shot open and he yelled. "NOOO!" He yelled earning a shut up from Mine. "Are you okay Tatsumi?" I asked concerned seeing as he was sweaty and shaking. "Y-yeah...I'm fine he said a single tear flowing down his cheek." He said where I got concerned seeing as though he was narrating a story.

"Oh sorry typo." He said treating it like nothing. "You sounded like you were narrating a story. Was it about us? Who would read about a bunch of killer assassins?" I asked seeing as it wouldn't be interesting to me. He slowly turned his head to the door like he was looking at a camera.

"Okay… but it's time for breakfast let's go." A large grumble from both of us sounded out showing that we were both hungry. "Ok let's go." He said practically teleporting with his insane speed.

 **The Kitchen-**

 **Akame-**

I walked into the kitchen noticing everyone was there looking wide awake except Mine, She just looked pissed. I noticed Tatsumi wasn't there though and his plate was sitting there with a note. **Do not touch**. I walked over removing the note. _He Probably didn't mean it_. **I mean it**. I removed the note. _It's probably not for me_. **I mean you Akame**. _Damn it, oh well_. I left the food alone and sat down and started eating my food.

We sat there for a little bit until Lubbock jumped up saying we had intruders. "You don't think Tatsumi told them did you?" Lubbock asked. "It's a good possibility that he did." Najenda replied her features becoming hard. "Go kill them and find Tatsumi!" She said getting a shout of approval from everyone. Just then Tatsumi walked in. "Hey guys what are we talking bout? I just took care of some guys that found the base. Don't worry I killed them all it's ok." He said with a smile on his face.

We all just stared at him in disbelief thinking how did he know? He sat down to eat his food and quickly snapped his fingers covering his food in fire then 3 seconds later lightly blowing at it causing it to immediately snuff out. You could see a small amount of steam emanating off of it. He bit into the bacon and looked at the boss and said "So when do we start the test?"

 **30 minutes later-**

 **Tatsumi-**

We finally got to the test they have for me so I can officially join the group. All I have to do is beat these guys again. "Alright Bulat you're up first." Najenda called out. He walked out onto the field wielding his teigu in it's unleashed form with his spear out. Tatsumi had a feeling he would do this. Bulat has shown that he isn't stupid and knows that Tatsumi is very powerful. _Should I use my weapon? Meh no reason not too_.

"BEGIN!" Najenda yelled at them signaling it was time to start. Bulat quickly charged at Tatsumi which Tatsumi sidestepped then did a limbo technique dodging his slash towards him. Tatsumi quickly gathered a large amount of air in his hands and shoved Bulat back then made a giant Rock pillar and jutted it up from the ground to launch Bulat into the air then retracted it. He then formed and ice pillar on top of him and used wind to bring it down very quickly.

The ice shattered and the wind dissipated leaving a medium cracked but nothing too bad incursio armor. Bulat disappeared becoming invisible. I expected this and put his hand on the ground summoning vast amounts of intense heat and then exploding it sending large amounts of fire in every direction and kept pulsating it until he noticed a gap and rushed towards it grabbing the helmet and throwing to the ground underneath.

I then got on top of him and at high speeds brought his helmet up and down slamming it into the ground over and over getting a small crater each time but using my rock abilities I kept replacing it with fresh rock. After a few seconds I stopped looking at his near shattered helmet and slight blood seeping out of it and asked him if he yields. "Yes…" he said in a low voice.

I dropped his head and got off of him and looked at the rest of the group. All I saw was the most intense killing intent I have ever seen coming from the boss and everyone else with eyes wide as saucers, except Akame, she just sat their with slightly wider eyes. Also apparently Shelee… she looked horrified and shouted at me. "Tatsumi! I think you killed him!" She said getting scared. "Don't worry Shelee he'll live." Lubbock said to her reassuringly.

"I would like to thank me for this amazing task um.. This is just so… UH...I would also like to thank myself for this, couldn't do it without you. Um… oh and final thanks to my weapon transversion, Thank you as well." I said with a little cockiness. "So who is next?" I asked getting excited. "How did you do that?" Asked Najenda

"Do what?"

"Summon that ice."

"By using my weapon."

"Where is it?"

"Your looking at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my weapon is apart of me." Everyone's eyes narrowed as I said that. "Is something wrong?" I asked not wanting to hurt them all again. "Where is the tattoo?" Najenda asked her tone devoid of all niceness. I got confused as she said this. "What do you mean tattoo? I don't have a tattoo." I said which confused them at first. "Then where is your weapon?" They asked getting even more confused.

"My weapon is my eyes, my arms, my legs, and most of my current organs along with a lot of my blood." I said which sent everyone into a silence. "What?" They all said in unison. "T-thats i-impossible" Lubbock stuttered out. "By teigu standards probably but...I don't think that's a teigu." Najenda said with her killing intent lessening.

"I think my teacher called it a shingu or something like that. He said it was the only one that ever succeeded and surpassed teigus." he said. "So what can it do?" Leone asked with a little jealousy in her voice.

"It has a couple abilities and a Trump card but to be honest? I don't trust you all enough to tell you what it does entirely but if you guys make a correct guess then yeah I can tell you whether you are right or not. But that's only later that we can do THAT game. In the meantime just know that my basic abilities are just like what you have all already saw."

 **Akame-**

"Oh yeah, That's powerful too." Was the only reply he gave us. "And? What's it do? 'Oh yeah, that's powerful too' is about as descriptive as saying Leone has a temper. Not only is it very far off, it's also barely right." Lubbock said with a little strain in his voice.

This was all he said before Leone proceeded to break his entire hand and every little bone included. "A wise man once said-We may defeat every monster you can imagine but when it comes to angry women,Were boned." Leone said smiling at Lubbock. "So as we were saying what does it do?" Bulat questioned him.

"Things."

"What kinda things?"

"Cool things."

"Like what?"

"Like making me stronger."

"In what way?"

"Many different ways."

"Such as?"

"You know you guys are real persistent."

"Yeah but we can stop if you tell us what it does."

"It's personal so can you drop it?"

"Fine, we'll drop it" Bulat said. _I wonder what his trump is and why he is so secretive about it_. "Thank you." He replied bowing to us. "Now if you excuse me, i'm bored so im gonna find something to do." He said in a slight bored tone. "What about competing in a tournament?" Lubbock asked. "Nah that won't happen for a few more episodes." Tatsumi replied confusing us all. "What?" Lubbock asked mirroring our own thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just practice breaking the fourth wall." At this point I stopped listening as he explained how he messes with people called 'viewers' and how apparently the best fourth wall breaker is a man by the name of 'Deadpool'. He says we'll never meet him though so meh. "Tatsumi you know what teigus are right?" Najenda asked surprising everyone including Tatsumi. "No as a matter of fact I don't."

I was surprised to hear this, I assumed he'd know everything about them. "Well they were basically unique super weapons created by the first emperor so his kingdom would survive. There are 48 in total but since then half were lost in the most recent civil war and some have also been destroyed. It's unknown how many are left. As for you weapon you said it was the only successful shingu right? Well shingu's were meant to replace teigus but they never came close and while still having interesting effects were much weaker than their predecessors.

"We have a book about teigus you can read if you want I'll happily let you use it. On one condition though." She stopped and started to smirk. "We want you to join us." She said with her hand out smiling. "Well? What will it-" she was cut off. "Sure, i'll do it." Tatsumi replied nonchalantly. "What? That's it? No overthinking it or us needing to threaten you?" Najenda replied. "Well it's not like you can hurt me…There is also the fact that i'm lazy when it comes to getting info so having your intel would help a lot."

Najenda was surprised but not much. After all that why wouldn't you want to join? Either way they had a new member and they needed to know more about him. What he could do, how strong he was…that's actually about it. She didn't want to sound uncaring but...his backstory meant as much to her as some random crook. Except about the part how he got his Shingu.

Najenda looked up when Tatsumi spoke again. "By the way can I have that book of those teigu things? By the way you talk about them I assume they are Powerful and that you guys have some too." he said with a dull expression with the voice to match it.

"How very perceptive of you and yes you can have the book. As for if we have any teigus I feel like we told you this?" she said. "You probably did but I have horrible memory so just list off their basic abilities and who has them." he said wanting to immediately get to the point.

"Well Akame has a katana that if it breaks the skin will spread poison throughout your body killing you very quickly. Bulat can summon armor along with a special spear that is near unbreakable and he can turn invisible and if needed his armor can evolve changing itself. Shelee has giant pair of scissors that can cut through anything. Mine has a gun that can swap between a sniper or machine gun and increases in power based on the user's emotions. Lubbock has a pair of gloves that control very durable wires and he can weave them into objects. Leone has a belt that when activated give her increased regeneration and heighten all of her senses and give her paws, ears, and longer hair." she said and as she got to every person they respectively held up their weapon.

"Well can we have a team bat- I mean spar?" he questioned smiling a little. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "I mean me versus all of you I wanna see how strong you guys are." He asked a little beggingly. "I don't see why not and it could help us understand how strong he his too. Alright I order all of you too attack Tatsumi!" The boss shouted.

Most of us stood there surprised but Mine immediately started firing which Tatsumi dodged easily. "An order is an order right?" She said grinning. "Get ready Tatsumi cause I won't be going easy on you." Leone stated activating her teigu and immediately punching her fist together. She rushed him and after a second we all followed suit. Tatsumi started grinning. "Oh this will be fun" he stated and he rushed us.

 **Well yeah like I said just changing the look of the story and kinda adding stuff here and there but also going over what I have down currently as of this moment, BTW sorry if there's a typo or two, my space bar is all kinds of messed up right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup and as usual hope you enjoy but sorry If this looks kinda weird, my spacebar is broken and I plan to get it fixed later. Until then bear with it if you see something wrong, so sorry yeah.**

 **Beta- Bluexplosion**

 **Alright just wanted to say that and let's go!**

 **Writing, Weird voices, Place**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Tatsumi-**

I smiled as I saw them rush me, first to reach me was Leone and it looked like they were going all out so I decided to take this slightly seriously. As she tried to punch me I sidestepped and tried to punch but didn't get the chance as I had to dodge because of Mine sniper shot. I sweeped to try and knock Akame of balance along with turning it into a roundhouse kick to hit Leone but only the latter was effective due to the fact she meant to take it. She then grabbed my leg and leaned back and as she finished Bulat elbowed me into the ground.

I then backflipped out of Leone and Bulat's grasp and out of the crater while simultaneously dodging a second attack from Bulat. I tried to do a spin kick but had to throw myself up to avoid a swipe from murasame. While I was in midair I used air to shove myself upwards. While in midair I summoned my rock creatures **(Look up Evolve Goliath Stage 3 to see what they look like)** to stall Bulat and Mine while I dealt with Leone, Akame, Sheele, and Lubbock.

As Sheele tried to cut me in half I threw myself backwards and then up since as soon as I went back Leone tried to hammer fist me into the ground. As Shelee tried to upward slash me I did a backflip and used my ice to freeze Leone's ankles so I could grab her face and freeze her entirely while I summoned a rock column to ram into her from the front blasting her backward.

I then turned around as I felt wires around and I couldn't move for a second. As I was about to break out Akame and Sheele rushed me with Akame tried to slash me horizontally from the left side while Sheele did the same but from the right. I used my fire to make a shield of fire and then used air to blast it outwards destroying the wires and shoving back Sheele and Akame.

 **Rock Monster perspective-**

As master fought three girls and a man we dealt with a armored man and girl with a gun. As I used my flame breath to keep him at bay our bulkiest unit rammed into him from the side shoving him very far away. As I looked over to our other 2 units to see that one was leaping around to get the sniper's attention while another threw rocks and her.

All of a sudden I felt something slam into me shoving me back and as I looked I saw the man in the suit of armor but this time he had a spear. As he rushed me I jumped up into the air and came crashing down on top of him. I then grabbed him and threw him at the other girl making her dodge giving the teleporting creature enough time to activate its fire breath. As the other rushed the girl attempting to disarm her and stun her.

But just as it reached her the man jumped in front of her and took the damage for her. As his armor was shredded and torn to pieces the girl changed her barrel and as she turned around she started shooting off bullets at a much more rapid pace that ended up ripping off an arm of the creature that was attacking them giving the man enough time to rush him decapitating the creature.

As it fell to the ground I heard master scream and looked over and saw him on the ground holding his neck and his arm was spazzing out. I forgot that while he can make us sentiment it also means when we take damage he also feels it but 10-fold. As the other 2 creatures saw this we tried even harder to beat the two before they could kill us. Just as the other creature leaped in the air about to rush them with us he suddenly fell out of the sky dead and when we looked over we saw a large glowing hole in his head.

We saw we were at a disadvantage so we decided to rush at the same time to try and take them off guard. Suddenly a bunch of wires trapped me while the armored man rushed the other creature stabbing his spear in his shoulder coming out his shoulder blade and he suddenly started shoving it down and the did a full 360 with the spear cutting the arm off. The black haired assassin suddenly rushed him cutting off its head making it crumble to dust. They must have caught on and are using us to weaken him. I decided to instead use myself to replenish masters energy, I hope it will be enough for him to beat them.

 **Tatsumi Perspective-**

I saw as my last creature crumbled to dust but at the same time I felt energy enter my body. _At Least he was able to help in the end_. As soon as I finished that thought They rushed me with Akame and Leone finally back out of the forest running around in circles around me I also saw Bulat and Mine sitting in the background ready to attack me and I also saw Sheele waiting for me to make a move and Lubbock trying his best to get his wires near me but my fire aura kept them at bay. Seeing as I was surrounded I got an idea. I suddenly got on my back and started spinning myself using air to propel me in circles very fast. Once I got to a good speed I started moving my back up and down a little along with kicking my legs in random directions.

After a few seconds I started ejecting fire out of my feet so it would lash out in circles hitting every one. It hit Leone first but Akame had better reaction time and she jumped to dodge it. Sheele somehow for some reason unknown to even me cut my flames every time they got near her and the Bulat just took the damage spinning his spear in circles in front of him with Mine behind him.

Akame then caught me off guard and rushed me bringing down her sword in a downward arc so I had to summon a large rock wall to block her but for extra measure I sent a large blast of air at her and threw ice pillars at her to shove her back. Thankfully it worked and it knocked her back giving me time to react to every one else.

As this occurred though sheele and Leone rushed me but I dodged all of sheele's attacks while also catching all of Leone's attacks.I then took the upper handle of sheele's teigu and while she was still holding it made it go around in a circle cutting Leone giving her a large gash and then knocked out Sheele.

But before I could do anything I felt wires connect with me and stop my movement. I then felt it digging into my skin deeper than any would i've ever felt before but even then it only cut a few centimeters.

I then froze all the wires in a 10 feet radius then flexed so it shattered the ice and also the wires. I then rushed Lubbock and Froze him solid. I had to move quick though I could already see cracks in the ice.

I then rushed Akame only for a fist to come out of nowhere and knock me down on the ground. I struggled to get up and as soon as I did I saw a foot coming for me. It hit my face and my vision went black and then it became blurry for a few seconds before I just felt sore.

"Hah that idiot thought he could beat us?! Pfft he's just a weakling that can't even come close to our level. Too think we let this guy in night raid is amazing. The fact his walnut sized brain can even tell what we're doing and how to even fight is a mystery." Mine said in cocky attitude being the first one to break the ice.

As I heard this line I also heard _his_ voice behind it too." _Hah that idiot thought he could beat us?! Pfft he's just a weakling that can't even come close to our level"_ I could clearly hear his voice say. I suddenly felt something within me snap as I looked at her. I saw her distort until she gained _his_ look. I widened my eyes thinking I finally had him thinking I could get my revenge.

I gained a sadistic smile as I thought of the things I would do to him. I suddenly rushed him but suddenly Bulat got in my way I frowned I sent a punch towards him having a rock pillar jut out throwing him in the air then sent an ice pillar down on him again shattering it and I repeated this process multiple times until I finally hit double digits. Seeing as it was hard for him to get up I froze him and took extra measures and made cuffs made of molten rock.

The next people to get in my way we're Leone and shelee who I quickly dealt with by jutting out rock to smash them together and freezing them in ice. **(He can create ice in midair but he uses rock when they are close to the ground because it can do more damage compared to his ice. In case you guys were confused on the matter)** He then covered them in a layer of molten rock but not to thick to make them hot. I then tried to rush him again and got to him. I held him up by the neck with a crazed look in my eyes. After all you did to me...death would be too merciful for you. But before I could do anything I was constricted by wires while Akame held her blade to my neck.

"Tatsumi Stand down before I have to do anything rash."

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"Tatsumi you're not thinking clearly please stand down."

"SHUT UP!

"Tatsumi please calm down you're not thinking clearly"

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!"

"You're right Tatsumi I have no idea but i'm here now and I wish to help you."

"H-huh…"

"You can trust me Tatsumi I guarantee it you can trust me."

"I-I-I...don't…"

"Tatsumi that is Mine it is not who you think it is."

"W-what…"

"Tatsumi that is Mine, you keep saying him, Mine is a female."

"..."

"Mine is your friend Tatsumi, well maybe not that, but she isn't your enemy she is on our side."

"..."

"Have you calmed down Tatsumi?"

"...you're…"

"What did you say Tatsumi?"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" I said flaring out my fire destroying the wires and pushing back Akame. I then walked over to him picking him up by the neck. "I've waited far too long for thi-" I suddenly stopped looking down I saw he had a gun. _Strange last time I saw him he didn't have a gun…_ all of a sudden I felt pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a hole in my stomach along with him holding a gun to my stomach suddenly I blacked out.

 **Akame perspective-**

As Tatsumi blacked out he dropped to the ground releasing Mine as well. Ironically as soon as she dropped she also blacked out possibly due to shock but it would make sense seeing as if we didn't stop him it could have very well been her final moments alive. I looked over and saw that the 10 inch hole in his chest was still their. _Shouldn't it be gone?_

I then walked to him and saw it was regenerating but at a semi-slow pace, he should be fine in the hour. I then noticed his chest wasn't moving up and down and walked over to him and put my head on his chest…... _NOTHING!_

I was immediately alarmed I checked his neck pulse but it wasn't moving. After that I rushed him into the hideout giving him medical attention. But everything I tried failed, I even cut him open but all that I saw was a dark black liquid ooze out of him before it shoved itself back inside of him and closed the wound. I decided to fetch the rest of my teammates and as I did this all I could think about was Tatsumi. After I got everyone back inside Najenda was in the meeting room smoking a cigar while I tended to the wounded with Lubbock. As I looked inside of Tatsumi's room I wasn't sure if he would be ok and for once I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time...Fear...

 **Hello again and I am currently in Michigan on vacation but as you all know school is starting up in august so I'll try and get as much done in the time I still have left. Love yall as always and check out Bluexplosion and his stories, they're pretty cool.**


End file.
